Love's Death
by Red-Cherry-Flowers
Summary: A Hermione and Draco fic! Hermione and Draco have a secret relationship. This get a little out of hand in Potion's class when Snape forces Hermione, Ron and Harry to do Draco's work! It's good, I promise!


_**Hi people! This is sort of a one-shot so yeah…hope you enjoy it! Please, please review and tell me what you think!**_

Disclaimer: Own nothing

Fifteen-year-old Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley hurried along the darken corridor. Ron lit his wand and checked his watch. It read nine-thirty.

"If anyone catches us, I'll have hell to pay," muttered Harry.

Ron had insisted that they look for Hermione. Ever since Ron and Hermione had been going out Ron had become rather "protective" of her. Always wanting to know where she was, making sure she was okay. Frankly it was driving Harry nuts; and Harry had a feel Hermione wasn't feeling every different.

Oh don't get it wrong, Hermione loved Ron every much, since it seemed forever. It was that just at times Ron got a little too…shall we say…possessive.

"If McGonigal catches us just say you were practicing for Quiddich and you ran into me while I was looking for Hermione because we got separated patrolling. She won't punish you for training and being concerned for Hermione" said Ron

"And what if it's Snape or someone?" snapped Harry, glaring at Ron's back

"Well," said Ron, "I'll use my perfect duties as an excuse and you'll just have to run for it and I'll pray for you."

"Oh thank-you every much Ron," snapped Harry. He was tried and cold and he betted anything that when they got back to the common room his girlfriend would be there indulged in books, like always.

"Ron," said Harry through grinded teeth, "Hermione is probably back in the common room. She was probably just late coming back from the library. You know what she's like, she always losses track of time when she's reading-"

Suddenly a bang came from a classroom they had just past. It was not loud; it was more like a loud thud sound. Ron stopped and looked at Harry. That moment the door opened and Draco Malfoy appeared from that particular classroom. He looked like they had hastily dressed, his blonde hair hung down a little to his eyes and his lips were red and swollen.

He spotted them instantly and his usual smirk appeared, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Pothead and his faithful sidekick Weasel. What are you doing out so late Potter? Giving your pet his daily stroll?"

He nodded to Ron, who instantly pulled out his wand and Harry snarled, "Shove it Malfoy."

Suddenly Malfoy laughed and drawled, "I already have. Somewhere where you'd lest expect."

With one last smirk he walked off casually down the corridor, in hands in his pockets. Harry noticed something different about Malfoy's voice, it sounded almost husky, like someone had tried to strangle him.

"What the bloody hell did he mean by that?" asked Ron, who didn't seem to notice any change, as Harry shook his head, "I haven't any more of a clue then you have, mate."

Suddenly light footsteps sounded their convocation to a halt and they both turned around and received a sudden shock. Hermione appeared in the doorway of the classroom that Malfoy had just left moments ago. She didn't seem to notice them.

She too had her robes hanging untidily on her and she was smoothing her curly brown hair. Her pretty face was pale and her lips, like Malfoy's were swollen and red. Her dark eyes were down cast so she had no idea of the presence of her two friends.

"Hermione," said Ron, breaking the silence. Hermione looked up startled and when she saw them a look of utter horror came upon her pretty features. She stared at them for a moment and they stared right back.

"Harry," her voice was usually high, "R-Ron."

"What were you doing with Malfoy in there?" asked Ron. Harry looked at him. His friend's face was blank but his could see Ron's ears were camouflaging into his hair. He looked back Hermione and she looked like she was about to burst into tears. If possible her face lost all colour and she red lips stood against her white sheet face.

"W-We were… j-just talking," stumble Hermione. Ron continued to stare at her and didn't move or make a sound. Harry could sense Ron was getting angry and Harry knew Hermione was lying and so did Ron.

"Talking?" he asked sarcastically, raising his eyebrows. Harry looked at Ron again and noticed him tighten his hand on his wand. Harry knew something was going to happen and he silently slipped his hand into his robes and clutched his wand as well.

"Yes," said Hermione, as confidence poured into her voice, "We just needed to sort something out Ron. Get a couple of things straight, if you know what I mean. You know what Malfoy's like."

"Yes," said Ron slowly, "I do know what Malfoy's like and you both coming out of a deserted classroom in the middle of the night does not send good messages to someone."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "What exactly are you implying Ron?"

"Just for you to be careful of him," said Ron, "He'll shag anything that will move Malfoy will."

Hermione stared at him for a moment before speaking, "Well want are you both doing here?"

"Ron wanted to look for you," answered Harry, speaking for the first time. He thought it might be best if he kept his silence for a while. Hermione turned her eyes from Ron to him and thankfully Harry saw her eyes soften a little when she looked at him.

"Well now you've found me," said Hermione, "and if Ron has finished insulting me we should get back to the common room."

"I wasn't-" started Ron but Hermione had already started moving away from them. The three of them walked in silence and Harry felt extremely uncomfortable. The thought of maybe Hermione and Ron talking openly towards each other was prevented by his presence and was expecting Ron to give an annoyed look but both his friends continued to look straight ahead.

Entering the common room Hermione felt a sense of relief. At least here she could get away from everyone and just go to bed. She really wanted to be alone with her thoughts at the moment. Desperately.

"Well," said Harry yarning and stretching, "I'm going to bed. Night guys."

"Yeah see you tomorrow Harry," said Ron as Hermione relied, "Goodnight." Harry disappeared through the boys' dormitory door.

"I better be off too," said Hermione as she started to move towards the girls' rooms but Ron caught her arm.

"Can we talk please?" he pleaded. Hermione looked around at him and saw the sadden looking on his face.

"Yes," said Hermione quietly, "I suppose so."

Ron pulled her into a darkened corner of the common room. Not may people were still awake, only a few seventh-years here and there trying to finish last minute work and assignments.

"Hermione," said Ron "Is there something you want to tell me? Anything at all? You know you can trust me with anything!"

Hermione stared at him for a second, "No, of course not. What gives you that idea?"

"Well" said Ron awkwardly, "It's just lately you have been a little off. You never tell me anything, like what you plan to do or how you feel…towards me…"

Hermione gave a small laugh as Ron furrowed, "Ron, stop being so insecure! You're my boyfriend! I've just been really distracted lately! I'm sorry I haven't been able to spend time with you at moment. But my schoolwork comes first! I mean I see you ever day, just because I don't discuss my daily routine with you doesn't mean I don't care about you! I do, I really do!"

Her words caused her stomach to tighten in nerves and guilt and it didn't surprise her. She moved her eyes away from Ron and scanned them around the common room. Her eyes fell on a grey blueish quill left on one of tables. It reminded her of his eyes; so much.

She looked back at Ron who was watching her carefully, "I love you."

She gave him a half smile and said, "I'm tried. I'm going to bed. Night."

She turned and walked towards girls' dormitories, leaving a rather shocked Ron behind her.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"_I hate you," snapped Hermione as Draco smirked, "Of course you do! I'm everything you aren't."_

_His grey eyes bore into her brown ones and she saw that they were more brightly then usual and they weren't cold or masked with hate like they usually were when they landed on her. There was something different……_

"_So, you and Weasley, huh?" he asked quietly, not moving his gaze. It was not as though falling for this girl would be the death of him. He moved slowly towards her and Hermione's feet were rooted to the ground. _

_Run_

_Scream_

_Kick_

_Bite_

_But her body was not obeying her mind. In fact her mind grew fuzzier as he neared her. He was so close now that she could see the flaks of blue in his eyes and his warm breath was like an afternoon breeze on her face. _

"_And does he make you feel like this?" he whispered so softly that she barely heard him. _

_Her eyes widened and his knowing smirk came onto his lips. Everything around them had disappeared to Hermione. It was just her and Malfoy. Light and Dark. Order and Death Eater…_

"_Like what?" she breathed. His face became serious and he lowered his lips to her and whispered against them, "like this."_

_Then he kissed her. Hermione felt a bolt of electricity run through her veins and almost instantly she kissed him back, grinding her lips against his in union. Draco pushed her backwards until her back was against the wall, his hands on either side of her face and hers clutching his robes and pulled him closer._

_He suppressed a moan when her lips parted and she gasped when his tongue slipped into her mouth. His tongue danced with hers and he pulled his mouth away and looked at her. The look on her face was caught between lust and mere horror and shock. _

_His smiled at her and his lowered his lips to her neck and his hands ran up her thighs and under her skirt. He smiled when he heard her gasp and her hands grabbed his shoulders as his talented hands found their destinations._

_She had to be dreaming. Yes, that was it, thought Hermione, This is not…oh God! She pushed the back of her head into the wall she was against and her nails dug into Draco's robed shoulder blades as she felt his fingers slip inside her. _

_Suddenly his lips were back on hers and the way he kissed her was different then before. Now she could feel his want and need pulsing through his lips and she moaned against them. Very soon their clothes were discarded and Draco pulled them to the floor. _

_Next was a blur. Lips upon lips, skin against skin, Hermione gasped as Draco sunk into her, her nails digging into his back. Pain coursed through Hermione but it soon eased into an indescribably pleasure. The tips of his soft hair skimmed against her skin and he voice was husky when he whispered into her ear, "Say my name."_

"_Draco," she moaned, "My…sweet…gentle…Draco…"_

"_I'll always be yours, Hermione, always," he whispered back_

_Hermione turned her head to the side and clutched her teeth shut as her muscles tightened around him and bright fireworks flashed behind her eye lids. _

_Draco felt like he was on fire, her nails digging into his back was a comforting feeling and pleasure coursed through his entire being as her muscles quizzed around him. He had forgotten how tight a virgin was. _

_He gave a full and powerful thrust and he felt her tip over the edge and she screamed his name as he smiled. A lot of girls had screamed his name before but she was different…her voice separated from everyone else…there was something erotic about her. _

"_Draco…don't stop…please…" she moaned, "please…D-Draco…"_

_He moved harder and faster and if possible she became tighter and tighter, he wanted so badly to hear her voice his name again and he wasn't disappointed when he gave his hardest thrust she screamed his name a second time as everything exploded around them to utter bliss._

_And then it was over. Both their breaths came in quick gasps and Draco looked down at her. She was trembling, whether from the cold or pleasure he didn't know, but he leaned forward and run his lips down her cheek to her lips and kissed her. _

_Hermione wound her shaking fingers through his sweaty hair and lowered his head down and he rested his blonde hair just above her chest and she shut her eyes. The world hadn't come back to her that the moment, she was still in a fantasy world and considering Draco hadn't began threatening her with blackmail neither had he. _

_She didn't know how long they lay there for. Hermione thought that Draco might have fallen asleep until he raised his head, both had now caught their breath but Hermione was still trembling. _

"_You're shaking," murmured Draco, stating the obvious, "You okay?"_

_Hermione gave him a small smile, "I'll be fine." He watched her for a moment before smiling slightly and saying, "I-I think we should go…"_

_Hermione nodded as Draco climbed off her and both hurriedly redressed. Hermione put her hand on the door knob to leave but Draco caught her arm. She turned to look at him and she received a shock at the look on his face. It was like a tender look. Well, almost._

"_If I hurt you," he said quietly, "I'm sorry."_

_She shook her head, "you didn't."_

_An awkward silence fell between them as Hermione turned her head away from him, but she felt a hand under her chin as Draco turned her head back to face him. He leaned down and kissed her bruised lips. _

_Pulling back he said, "I won't tell anyone, as long as you don't."_

_She gave him a smile and he nodded at her and moved to the door and left, leaving Hermione there wondering whether he would keep his word. Unfortunately she was so deep in her own thoughts she never heard the voices from outside of the classroom. _

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Morning boys," Hermione said, sitting down next to Harry. Harry looked up from the Gryffindor table and smiled and returned her greeting. He looked back down at his food and noticed that she had not taken the vacant seat next to Ron.

Ron seemed to notice this too, because he viciously stabbed his fork into his sausage and ignored Hermione when she asked him if he slept okay.

"Obviously not," she whispered to Harry who chocked on his Pumpkin juice to disguise his laughter. Hermione choose to ignore Ron's immature behavior.

She looked around the hall and a pair of grey eyes met hers and her stomach did a nerves flip. She blushed and looked back down to her plate. She knew every well the owner of those eyes and knew he would be smirking his arse off at her embarrassment.

She remained quiet and said nothing as Harry and Ron spoke a little and only looked up when Ron suddenly groaned, "We have double potions this morning. Lovely!"

If anything Hermione turned a deeper shade of red, Oh God this can't be happening! Why potions today?! WHY?! Hermione hoped to whatever higher being there was that Malfoy had kept his promise of keeping their little…event…a secret.

As the finished breakfast Hermione dreaded going to potions more then usual and when they arrived outside the dungeons Hermione saw to her horror that the Sytherins, including Malfoy, were already there. She avoided his gaze as Malfoy was speaking, "Yes, Father spoke to Snape and it's all arranged. Snape and my father are good friends and unlike some in this place," he looked over at Harry and Ron, "I am able to hold a _respectable_ position."

Harry automatically grabbed the back of Ron's robes as he lunged himself at Malfoy who suddenly laughed and said, "I would get a leash for that dog of yours Pothead! You won't want it making every one here filthy if he touched us, would you?"

The Sytherins all laughed as the Gryffindors, excluding Hermione, all growled in anger and Seamus and Dean spat insults back at Malfoy, who just smirked at them. Just then the dungeon doors opened and Snape appeared.

"What's all this?" his icy calm voice and eyes swept the scene, "tut tut Gryffindors always think they are allegeable for fighting. Twenty points from Gryffindor I think. Now get inside all of you!"

Malfoy and the rest of the Sytherins entered with smirks on their faces as the Gryffindors grumbled and glowed angrily at them. When they were all seated Snape said to them, "Today we will be continuing with the Winderwiks potion. The instructions are on the board and you all have your ingredients. Please continue."

"Sir," said Malfoy raising his hand, "sir I injured my hand last night! I couldn't possibly do this potion!"

Snape raised his dark eyebrows at Malfoy, "And tell me Mr. Malfoy what would develop such an injury?"

"Certain…activities," said Malfoy slowly and loudly so the entire class could hear. Hermione felt her stomach sink in terror; she could hardly believe her ears.

"I see," said Snape sniggering, "I suppose you would need help for this lesson? Who would be good candidates…ah…Potter, Weasley. Yes, you both will help Mr. Malfoy with his potion."

Harry glared at Snape as Ron open his mouth but Snape cut him off, "Wanting to disobey a teacher's order are we? Well then that will be another twenty points from Gryffindor and if either of you open your mouths again it will be forty!"

Both boys were fuming as Malfoy strutted over to their and Hermione's table. Hermione sat frozen in her seat. Oh you bastard Malfoy, she thought, you bloody good for nothing-

"Come on now Potter," drawled Malfoy, leaning back in his chair, "Do my potion."

Harry sent a dagger glare at Malfoy before picking up some grass leaves and cutting them up. Malfoy looked up at Hermione who had been watching the scene and gave her one of his pressing stars and gave his head a quick tilt upwards to her and a very small smile that she almost missed.

Hermione lowed her eyes did not feel comfortable with Malfoy at their table. As soon as the class noise picked up again Malfoy spoke, "So Weasel. I hear you and this Mudblood," he gestured towards Hermione, "are going out."

"So what?" snarled Ron, hatred displayed on his face.

"Well," whispered Malfoy loud enough for him, Harry and Hermione to hear, "I was just wondering what love potion you gave the poor girl? It must have taken a potion beyond your years to make her fall for a dog like you."

"Shut it Malfoy," snapped Harry as Ron tightened his grip on his knife, "If anyone is a dog you are!"

Malfoy laughed, "Well, if I'm a dog then Weasley is the shit I make!"

Ron sprung to his feet and his chair fell backwards with a loud bang. Everyone turned around to look at and Snape raised his head, "Disturbing my class are we Weasley? Well that's forty points from Gryffindor. Now sit down and finish your potion."

Malfoy smirked at Ron as he sat down again, "Well now we must be reasonable Weasel, it's not my fault you're so ugly looking and you can't handle the truth."

Malfoy gave a soft chuckle as Ron started turning bright red. He looked over at Hermione, "You know Granger I feel sorry for you, having to be around this dirt poor blood traitor. You ever need to get him out of your head come and find me…I can make you forget all about him, trust me."

Hermione looked up at him and he smirked and winked at her as Ron fumed, "You shut up Malfoy! You speak to _my_ girlfriend like that again and I'll knock your brains out!"

"And I'll help," added Harry, glaring at the blonde boy. But Malfoy wasn't listening to Harry, he slowly turned his head towards Ron and an evil smile spread across his pale face. Harry inwardly cringed; knowing exactly what Malfoy was smiling about. He had realized that Ron was could be made extremely jealous.

He raised his hand in the air, "Sir, Weasley and Potter are taking to long. Considering Granger has almost finished, could she help me?"

Snape raised his eyebrows as Malfoy continued, "I think it would be best so she won't be wasting an entire double lesson, wouldn't you agree sir?"

"Yes," said Snape smirking, "Yes, of course. Miss Granger kindly help Mr. Malfoy with his potion."

He then turned his back on the four of them. Hermione glared at Malfoy as he pulled his chair to sit next to her, rather closer then usual. Hermione furiously grabbed the bottles of liquid and threw them into the caldron, "Easy on the goods darling. You don't want to ruin it now do you?"

Malfoy effect was defiantly working considering that Ron had abandoned his potion entirely and sat glaring at Malfoy and watching him carefully. Malfoy knew this every well as he looked up at Ron to make sure he was watching. Lowering his eyes again he moved towards Hermione and murmured in her ear, "Why so upset? I would have thought you would want to be near me. You defiantly did last night."

Hermione instantly tensed and she swallowed and thanked God that Ron couldn't hear him. She didn't dare look up from the caldron at Ron and Harry. She was surprised at herself when she felt disappointment flood her when he leaned away. He concentrated on his potion and knew he was looking at her; studying her. Partly for his own liking and partly to irate Ron.

"You know what Granger?" he drawled. He paused and she replied, "What?"

"If I didn't know you, I wouldn't think you to be a Mudblood," he drawled leaning forward in his he could run his fingers through a couple of curly ringlets, "considering how excellent looking you are."

Hermione looked around at him and met his grey eyes, trying to find the truth to those words. Was he just saying that to upset Ron or did he really mean it. As soon as her eyes met his, the world around her disappeared as it had done the previous night and only her and Draco remained behind.

However she was cut short this time as Ron gave an angry growl and snarled, "Don't you dare touch her ferret!"

"What are you going to do about it Weasel King?" Malfoy drawled, Ron opened his mouth again to reply but Hermione cut in, "drop it! For heavens sake Ron, just ignore him and do your potion and you Malfoy just behave yourself."

She instantly realized how wrong her command to Malfoy sounded as soon as it escaped her mouth considering that Malfoy smirked and Ron and Harry stared at her. She dropped her head and said nothing more. Neither did the boys. All of them were quiet for the while.

Harry hadn't said anything during the entire show and busied himself with his potion as Ron angrily struck his ingredients with his knife. Harry had the feeling he was imagining Malfoy's face on the cutting board. Malfoy remained still and watched Hermione make his potion, who avoided his stare.

After about fifteen minutes Malfoy leaned forward, "Is it ready yet." Before Harry or Ron noticed he pulled Hermione's hand under the table and laced his fingers around hers. This simple act comfortable her greatly; maybe Malfoy did care about her after all.

"Not yet, about another ten minutes," she hadn't noticed how softly she spoke but Ron had. He looked up in disbelieve watched Hermione and Malfoy but didn't said nothing. He leaned back in his chair; it was a good thing that the table hid their hands from view as Malfoy drew small rings on her palm and knew Hermione would be trying not to squirm.

He suddenly felt very risky mostly because he knew that Ron was watching them and would love to see her reaction to what was playing through his mind at the moment. He moved his hand away from hers and looked up at Ron and Ron's eyes bore into both of them.

Smirking he moved his hand slowly down her thigh and watched as Hermione half-froze and caught herself before scorning at him. Hermione seemed to recover herself as she opened a jar with utmost care and placed it on the table surface, all the while his hand traveled under her skirt and skimmed his fingertips along her inner thigh. He resisted a smile when he watched the girl's very controlled movements, knowing perfectly well she was using all her self control. He moved his hand away from her skin.

Hermione inwardly sighed with relief as she felt his hands move away from her skin, hoping that he had given up considering she was giving him no reaction. She went back to concentrating on Draco's potion. She looked up at the clock and through the smoke she saw they had ten minutes left of class.

Suddenly without warning she felt Draco's fingers grab hold of her under her skirt and she felt a blot blast through her. Not thinking she half jumped from her seat and gasped "don't!" which sounded more like someone was trying to strangle her.

Harry and Ron snapped their heads around just after Draco moved his hand away from her. But Ron had seen his hand pull away from next to her and he suddenly sprung to his feet and screamed making the entire class jumped out of their skins, "Get your fucking hands off her you prick! I'm going to fucking bet the living fuck out of you; you fucked up imbecile ferret, you-"

"Weasley, outside right now!" yelled Snape interrupting Ron's swearing and threats, "That will be eighty points from-"

But it was Ron's turn to interrupt Snape as he continued his rage fit at Draco, "I'm going fucking hurt you so fucking bad that it will be stuffed up your bullshit arse for the next year you pathetic arse kissing fucking son of a bitch!"

Draco, who had been leaning on the hind legs of his chair during Ron's rage fit, brought his chair to the ground with a thud. Everyone in the class knew instantly Ron had gone too far; bring Malfoy's family into it. Malfoy jumped to his feet and brought out his wand when a band issued through the classroom and both enemies were thrown from each other.

Snape emerged from the smoke in the classroom like a black evil ghost and growled, "Weasley two hundred points will be taken from Gryffindor. Get up; I'll be taking to the headmaster to be instantly expelled."

Ron rose to his feet shaking from rage and had no choice but to follow Snape who called over his shoulder, "class dismissed."

The talking in the classroom slowly rose and everyone was talking excitably at what just happened. Draco didn't look at Hermione as he left the room with Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione and Harry exchanged nervous looks.

Was Snape being serious? Thought Harry, would Dumbledore really expel Ron?

Hermione remained quiet for the remainder of the day and said not a word to anyone, not even Harry.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Why are we following her again?" whispered Harry furiously. Dumbledore had not expelled Ron, but he was given two months of detention. Ever since the incident in the potions room with Malfoy Ron had observed Hermione's every move.

It had gotten to such a bad point that Hermione was reduced to tears of frustration and annoyance when Ron had screamed from the bottom of the girls dormitories stairs at two o'clock in the morning to see whether Hermione was up there. The desperate girl had run to Harry for help. It was only when Harry had threaten to go to Dumbledore and ask for some sort of "restraining" order against Ron for Hermione did Ron stop.

Ron was convinced that Hermione was up to something because he swore he saw Malfoy remove his hand from under her skirt in the potions classroom. Ron was Harry's best friend and a brother, but Harry knew the whole thing was utter ridicules and he was now just as frustrated with him as Hermione was.

But now he was at it again. He had pulled Harry along with him this time as he saw Hermione slip through the shadows and into the corridor.

"Because I need to see what she does," muttered Ron. Harry rolled his and said, "Ron, she will be breaking up with you very soon. Will you bloody leave her alone and get her space to breath or it will be over between you! I swear I mean it I'll go to Dumbledore-"

"Shut-up," snapped Ron suddenly, "Be quiet. You got your invisibility cloak?" Harry glared at Ron as he drew the cloak from under his robes and threw it over them both. They followed Hermione around for a while; she seemed to absent-mindedly walk through the castle.

Harry was just about to suggest to Ron that Hermione was probably just trying to clear her head or be alone when Hermione stopped walking. She stood at the entrance to a corridor and looked behind her hesitantly. When she saw nobody she continued and Ron, pulled an uneasy Harry long with him, followed her.

She stopped when she came to the middle of the corridor. Harry was puzzled by her behavior. What in God's name was she doing? Suddenly something stirred in shadows behind her and Harry was just about to yell out to Hermione when someone spoke and it wasn't Hermione.

"You're late." Harry watching in amazement and horror as Draco Malfoy appeared behind her. Hermione turned around and to Harry's utter surprise her face broke into a look of delight and she hugged him.

"I know," her voice was muffled against his shoulder, "I made to make sure I wasn't followed. He watches me like a hawk."

Draco put his arms around her waist and hugged her back before smiling, "You know I could get rid of him for you. Just say the word and I'll avada kedava him away!"

Hermione drew back, shock evident on her pretty face, "I don't want that!"

Draco moved away from her and gave a dramatic sigh, "Shame because I do!"

Hermione went over to him and laced her fingers through his and moved backwards until she was against the wall, pulling Draco with her. He gave her a true smile which lit up his whole handsome face and leaned down and kissed Hermione passionately. Hermione wrapped his arms around his neck and pushed her body against his as Draco titled his head and his tongue slipped into her mouth.

Suddenly without warning and before Harry could do a thing Ron had jumped out from under the invisibility cloak. He grabbed Draco by the back of the robes and with enormous amount of strength he threw Draco to the floor and instantly went to punch him but Draco used his seeker reflects and dodged him and jumped to his feet and pulled out his wand as Ron threw himself at Draco.

But Ron was just rebounded by a shielding spell Hermione had just cast so Ron couldn't get to Draco and instantly she raised her wand at Ron who suddenly screamed, "You fucking little whore! How dare you go off with this stupid good for nothing ferret!"

"You see it was quite easy Weasel face," snarled Draco. He had removed the shield charm and he also was pointing his wand at Ron and he walked around to face him from the same side as Hermione, "I give her space, breathing room. You on the other hand smoother her! Who do you think she would choose?"

Harry remained under his invisibly cloak, his wand drawn, ready to help Ron but he knew he needed to stay under the cloak, momentarily.

Ron was shaking his head before Hermione spoke, "He's right! You wouldn't leave me alone! So what if I ran to Draco. At least I actually like him!"

"Bullshit!" snarled Ron, "I told you I love you, remember?"

"Yeah but Weasley," drawled Draco smiling a little, "Like I said back in potions the other week, I can make you leaving her mind in an instant!"

"Well at least you didn't take her virginity. She said I will be her first," snarled Ron, a look of satisfaction on his face. But it was soon gone when Draco smirked widen.

"If that's what you want to believe Weasel. You keep telling yourself that."

Ron turned to Hermione, "Tell him you said I'll be your first, go on!"

But Hermione just stared at Ron and slow realization came to him and Draco smirked, "Yeah that's right Weasel King, I'm afraid she didn't wait for you. Not when I can take her to places that you aren't wise enough to know of!"

"I-I don't believe you," stuttered Ron, "Y-Your lying! Hermione, p-please, tell him the truth!"

"This is the truth Ron," said Hermione, "This is reality! Whether you like it or not!"

She went to leave looked at Draco, "You coming?"

Smirking Draco gave Ron a sarcastic nod and went to follow after Hermione. The next thing happened so fast that neither Harry, Hermione nor Draco knew what had happened until it was over.

Ron raised his wand and pointed it in the direction the Hermione and Draco were walking and he shouted in a clear hate and disguised voice, "Avada Kedava!"

A flash of blinding green light and Hermione's horror stricken and shocked face fell on Draco Malfoy, who would lay on the ground, still and cold, grey-blue eyes open and glassy, never to breathe again.

How ironic, falling in love had indeed been the death of him after all.

Soooo, whatcha think? Ron kills Draco in the end coz he's so jealous and he wants to be a control freak and Draco died coz he loved Hermione. this is the part where everyone goes "ohhhhh" and you all start crying! HAHAHA but yeah, tell me what you people think!


End file.
